Love and Faith
by Aracknitor
Summary: Estarossa is far from a loving person while Melascula is... well in a test-tube, so naturally i ship it. All i will say about the plot is that Estarossa IS the middle child of the demon king instead of (Spoiler) and that he grew up with, and fell in love with, Melascula. Spoilers inside, naturally, as well as OOC-ness from Estarossa and others
1. Prologue

**This is just an idea I had randomly and thought it might be fun to try out**

 **That and I hated what happened to Estarossa in the most recent chapters so I figured a little love would do him some good**

 **And yes! I know Fanfiction says Melascula's name is Merascylla but I'm going with Melascula since I have creative choice**

 **Enjoy!**

"I am the Commandment of Love" Talking

 _'That has a nice ring to it' Thoughts_

 **"Full Counter!" Spells and/or Exclamations**

Love and Faith Prologue

Estarossa was not having a good day

Then again he wouldn't say that any day of his has been good since his lack of darkness was discovered, although today was worse than most

First he failed to kill a captured Goddess, disappointing his father, brother, and so on

Secondly he couldn't kill any of the other creatures until they brought in an insect (While not a small one it was still a mere insect)

Thirdly he was sent out of the castle to patrol The Miasma Field

The Miasma Field was in reality just a slight indent circling the Demon Kingdom where the pitch black miasma of the demon realm was most focused, since it did nothing to Demons it made the perfect moat

So why did it need a patrol?

The answer was it didn't. The patrol was just busy work for demons who can't do much else

Or punishment for those who misbehave

A humiliating position for any although it was particularly bad for the Demon Kings Second Son: Estarossa the Failure Prince

With a sigh the young prince shook his head, tossing his messy silver locks around and kept trudging along the edge of the moat, cursing his small stature even though it made him identical to his brother, until something inside the charcoal mist caught his eye

"Is that a snake?" Upon closer inspection it was in fact a snake. It was a tiny thing with a large-ish head, thin body, pointed tail, pale pink scales, and black dots going from the back of its head to its tail

It was a breed of demonic snake, possessing the standard multiple hearts of all demon sub-species but unable to wield Darkness like most high tier and some low tier demons _'Just like me'_ Estarossa thought bitterly

The Demon prince crouched down and leaned closer to the serpent which was simply sitting in the Miasma watching Estarossa intently

"Hey there" Estarossa started softly "What's a little thing like you doing here?" He asked not expecting an answer since it was just a snake

"I'm just enjoying the atmosphere" A feminine voice came from the snake when it talked

Estarossa stared at the snake for a second longer before exclaiming in shock and falling back "You can talk!" He said while staring at the snake like it was a talking… well snake

The serpent rolled it's- her- eyes and slithered closer to Estarossa "Well Duh, last I heard that's what you High Tier Demon's called this"

Estarossa could only stare at the snake in shock for more reasons than the fact it could talk

While he was far from the strongest demon he did have stats higher than the average low-tier demon

But he was adept enough to sense that this snake had abnormally high magic reserves

After a few seconds a tick mark appeared on the snake's forehead and she bit Estarossa's ankle

"Ow!" The Prince exclaimed and scrambled backward "You bit me!"

Once again the snake rolled its eyes but seemed to smirk at him "Yes I did, but you shouldn't have to worry, I didn't use any poison"

Estarossa glared at the serpent but flinched and pulled his leg to his chest, clutching the wound with his hands

The serpent watched the action in slight confusion "Why don't you heal the wound? You know, with your darkness?"

Estarossa glanced at the snake for a moment but turned his gaze to the ground after a moment "I… don't have it"

The serpent blinked but turned her head to the ground slightly "Oh, in that case I'm… sorry… I guess" She cleared her throat uncomfortable "Is there any way I can… make it up to you?"

At the question Estarossa looked at the snake and smiled a little "Actually yeah… you can be my friend"

The snake blinked at the request but seemed to smile "Alright then. I suppose since we're going to be friends can I have your name?"

Estarossa smiled and moved so he was sitting cross-legged "My name is Estarossa, what's yours?"

The snake thought for a moment before answering "No clue"

If this was an anime Estarossa would have face-vaulted, but instead he merely blinked

"You don't have a name?"

"Nope"

"Not even a nick-name?"

"Correct"

"Well then I'll give you a name"

The serpent leaned backwards in shock but quickly regained her wits "G-give me a name, really?" She asked with a slightly hopeful tone

Estarossa nodded determinedly "Yep, everyone needs a name. How about… Merascylla? No that doesn't sound right… Medusa? No too monstrous… maybe… Melascula?"

The Snake thought about it for a moment "Melascula… Yeah I like that name. OK from now on I'm Melascula!"

Estarossa and the now named Melascula shared a grin both had the felling this was the start of something horribly wonderful

Coincidently, a collective chill ran down the spines of the people who would become members of the Ten Commandments

 **Well that was a thing!**

 **I'll be following the main story-line as closely as possible but the two biggest changes will be Estarossa's mental state being stable and the relationship between Estarossa and Melascula**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay! First things first sorry about the wait, I had finals and then wanted to enjoy summer a bit without fanfiction.**

 **But a recent review has reinvigorated my Flames of Youth! (internet cookie for whoever gets that)**

 **Before the chapter starts I have one last thing to address, if anyone has read the recent chapters then you'd know some new info about Estarossa was revealed. I won't spoil it but I will say that Love and Faith is now officially an AU where Estarossa is the demon prince we know and love/hate.**

 **Anyway enjoy and please review! I'll always listen to and appreciate constructive criticism**

"I am the Commandment of Faith" Talking

 _'I will never be anyone else' Thoughts_

 **"Dark Cocoon!" Spells and/or Exclamations**

Love and Faith Chapter 1

"What are you so happy about?" An all too familiar voice reached Estarossa as he opened his eyes to meet two others of the same color, although these were under a mop of straight pink hair instead of his own messy silver locks

"Oh? and what makes you think I'm happy Melascula?" Estarossa asked with his normal smile as they laid down together on the ruins of Edinburgh castle.

They were recently released from their 3000 year seal with the other members of the ten commandments(except Fraudrin) and, thanks to Zeldris's wonderful suggestion, were resting to recover there magic

Currently they were side-by-side to each other on an elevated formation with Melascula's upper half resting on top of Estarossa's own, not that he was complaining.

"Your smiling, more than usual I mean" Melascula said with her own smile as she stared teasingly at Estarossa

"I was simply remembering how we met... you were so adorable back then" Estarossa teased back and poked Melascula's side causing her to jump slightly and scowl at him. But before she could retort Fraudrin spoke up

"It seems the Albion's were both destroyed, and both of them in separate locations"

"That doesn't matter, they were rusty toys anyway" Melascula dismissed and went back to cuddle- recovering her magic in a close proximity to Estarossa...

"KAAH HA HA HA! The only thing that catches your attention is your boy-toy over there!" Galand shouted, but before Melascula and/or Estarossa could properly consider killing him he spoke up again "Myself, on the other hand, am overjoyed that there are people who could oppose us demons!"

It was at this point that Zeldris began scolding Galand and our main-characters began ignoring him, even when he left

Although it wasn't long before another matter was brought up "I've been thinking about it since we were freed. you two listening Estarossa, Zeldris?" Melascula commented

While Estarossa hummed in agreement Zeldris spoke up "Yeah... The rich magic flowing through Britannia has dried up, no wonder our magic is taking awhile to recover"

The conversation continued with Monspeet commenting about the land's magic being one of the reasons the war began, until human merchants showed up talking about Edinburgh being their 'territory'.

It didn't take long for their souls to be consumed by Monspeet and Derrieri with the latter commenting on the taste and the former translating what she said

"Then I suppose we should have our honeybees collect some honey" Melascula got up from her position and used her darkness as well as the sliver of magic she recovered to summon a few red and grey demons which she then sent to a couple human villages who's locations was given by Fraudrin

"As long as you share..." Estarossa muttered while Melascula rolled her eyes in exasperation despite her fond smile

After a bit of time Galand returned and Fraudrin asked what was on all of there minds "Did you put an end to Meliodas?"

Of course Galand said he did but none of them believed him, even though they knew about his commandment they also knew about ways to manipulate memories

After a minute Galand ran off again, probably to kill an unfortunate passerby, However this time Monspeet joined him

The commandments ignored it, figuring he was getting a snack, until they felt as well as saw his **Hellfire Bird**

When the two returned with Galand looking dejected and Monspeet looking confused Zeldris asked what happened

"Well I believed I felt Meliodas's power and later his **Counter Vanish** but... it felt as if my bird was... swallowed rather than dispelled"

Naturally the commandments stared at him like he was crazy except Estarossa who chuckled

Zeldris was the first to recover and turned to Estarossa "And what is so funny?" he demanded

"Big Brother keeps some really interesting company..." Estarossa's words drew a reaction from everyone.

Melascula scoffed and laid down with Estarossa again "I don't get why your still so attached to that traitor" She spat out

Estarossa frowned "I don't expect you to understand..." Melascula flinched at his tone "... but he is still my brother, and while that won't stop me from killing him... there's no reason I can't love him as well"

The snake in humanoid skin sighed "Your such a softy" But still wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes

It was a few hours when the eyes of all Ten Commandments snapped open from sensing an all too familiar magic signature

"No doubt... It's him!" Zeldris exclaimed now fully alert

After a minute none other than Meliodas appeared "Yo!" and caused all Commandments except Estarossa to stand in ready positions

After a brief skirmish with Galand, In which Meliodas effortlessly decimated him, Meliodas warned the commandments about continuing the holy war and disappeared when Fraudrin and Zeldris attempted to attack him

Galand was less than pleased and let out a scream of rage before sitting up "CURSE YOU MELIODAS! HOW DARE YOU! MELASCULA! FIND HIM AT-" "No" Estarossa interrupted and immediately Galand fell silent

After smirking at Galand being put in his place Zeldris addressed the group "Our goal is the domination of Britannia, from here on out we'll split up in groups of two to maximize our power recovery, take any necessary steps to exterminate the other races"

"Is this your declaration of war against meliodas?" Fraudrin inquired

"War? No, this will be a massacre"

"Indeed. However no being careless, I don't need to explain Meliodas but the other Seven Deadly Sins may be bothersome"

"You mentioned then before. Who are they?" Monspeet asked

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!" Galand interrupted Fraudrin's response "YOU SAY MELIODAS IS TOO MUCH FOR ME! HA! IF I FOUGHT SERIOUSLY I'D HAVE-" "Galand" This time Drole interrupted him

"You shouldn't lie. Did you forget we will be punished if we break our own commandments?"

Galand fell silent but still cursed Meliodas in his head

"All right" Zeldris said to get the conversation back on track "Starting now in the name of the Demon King... we commence the domination of Britannia!"

Immediately after he said that eight of the ten commandments flew off while Zeldris glanced at the remaining commandment besides himself "Good, I have business to take care of nearby so you stay here... Galand"


End file.
